Snow Melt
by BellsOfTheSeer
Summary: When he sees him, his heart races. He is afraid that he can hear it. His face burns a fiery red when he hears his deep, gentle voice, Why did he have to feel this way about him? Someone as famous and popular as Hikaru.. Yaoi. Hikaru x OC. Rated T for now.
1. A Horrible Sense of Direction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it.**

**This is a fanfiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events in this fanfiction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will.**

**This is like a partner fanfiction with my other, "Voice." I decided to do like this project with all the hosts in a romantic relationship with my OC's. It says that the version of this fanfiction on my previous account would include all pairings in one story, but I decided not to.**

* * *

><p>Katsu curled his fingers into his strawberry blonde locks. With his other hand, he rubbed a sandy substance from his bright amber orbs. As he awoken, he realized the date. Today begun his first day at Ouran, a school exclusively for teenagers with rich families. His parents had decided to enroll both him and his sister, now that they had a new-found family fortune.<p>

After his grandparents his died in a tragic car accident, our family found that, in the will, they left their fortune as well as their china company to his parents. Katsu didn't want to leave his friends back at public school, but he had no choice after his parents had practically forced him and his sister to move away from their old home.

The amber-eyed teenager leaned up, curling his fingers in the messy, ruffled blankets where he sat. He sighed as he removed white sheets and patterned blankets, hopping off of the queen sized bed. He padded toward his wardrobe, opening the light wood drawer and removing his uniform.

The uniform consisted of a white undershirt, with a sky blue blazer and a tie. The emblem of the school was placed on the left side of his chest, located the opposite of where his heart was. He was also required to wear a pair of dark, navy blue pants. He slipped the uniform on over his underclothing, which he had always worn to bed.

He opened the door to his room, following down the carpeted stairs until he made it to a roomy hallway. He turned, entering the first door he had seen. It was the bathroom. _Damn it, I don't even know my way around this stupid house._ He thought to himself. He hated having to move, and having to change everything in his life as drastically as it did.

He exited the bathroom, entering the door to the right of it. It was the first time he had gotten to the correct room in the amount of time that it did. It would usually take him hours, skipping over the same exact room, even considering it was so close to the stairwell.

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed his sister was already there, eating a plate filled with scrambled eggs, a few strips of bacon and a slice of toast. She noticed her brother entering the kitchen, and muttered a "good morning," and continuing her meal.

Katsu didn't reply, but he moved to the bread box and removed a loaf of white bread. He brought it to the toaster, only to notice a slice already sticking out of the small cooking device. He brought the loaf back to the box, and grabbed the slice out of the toaster. He noted that it was already cooked, so the brought it to his mouth and taking a bite. Crumbs fell onto his uniform, but he only brushed them off. He was thinking too hard to really care.

Why was his sister being so silent? Usually she was very… Loud and cheery. She was being unusually silent. Maybe she was upset because they were entering Ouran for their first day?

"It's almost time to go, Katsu-kun." His sister said dully, awakening Katsu from his daze and back to his half-eaten slice of toast. He nodded, and threw the rest of his breakfast away.

* * *

><p>Ouran was only a couple blocks away, so Katsu and his sister, Chika, had decided to walk there. When they got there, they went their separate ways, Katsu to the first year building, and Chika to the second year building. Chika had to point him in the direction of the building, considering he had the worst sense of direction.<p>

Katsu had found his way to the building, but he had no idea where the hell his first class was. He wondering all across the whole building until finally, he stopped looking. He sat down, leaning against the walls. "I'm never gonna find the third English Room… Class's gonna start soon too…" He mewled helplessly out loud.

"Do you need help finding your way?" Katsu heard a male voice speak.

He looked up from his sitting position to see a ginger haired boy who smiled with uniquely bright amber eyes that shone a lovelier color than that of his own eye color. He had a paled, stainless shade of ivory skin with was clothed in the same uniform as Katsu was wearing. Katsu slightly blushed at the other boy's handsome appearance, and his heart may have skipped a beat or two. The boy was appealing, and a matching figure popping behind him had made him blush a darker shade.

After Katsu hadn't answered for a while, only staring at the two males, the other spoke. "You okay?" The voice was softer than the other's, but it woke him from his daze.

"O-oh. I'm sorry. I just spaced out." He spoke hurriedly, quickly gathering his things and standing up. "Sh-shit!" Katsu hadn't noticed it, but he left one book on the floor. He had stepped on it, and had fallen flat on his face. _Damn it! This day keeps getting worse!_

The two figures behind him began cracking up. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, and he was blushing furiously. He was beginning to cry not only because he was embarrassed, but also because the set of twins had been laughing at him. The deeper voice one was leaning on the softer voiced one, and they were laughing so hard tears were forming in the corners of their eyes.

Katsu gathered his things once more, wiping his reddened cheeks of tears, continuing to sit down in his flustered state. He held his hand to cheek, which he had accidentally bitten in the process, feeling the metallic-tasting, warm liquid to pool in the side of it. The dreary liquid began to drip beside his lip. _Damn, I'm bleeding this much?_

The deeper voiced twin, seeming to be the elder male, slipped from the other and bent down to the hurt blonde who's cheeks glowed red. He tilted his chin up, examining the puffed out cheek. "That's not good." He murmured, frowning.

"W-what're you…? Stop, I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry about it." Katsu protested, watching as the older turned back to the younger.

"Kaoru, I think we need to bring him to the nurse." The younger, which Katsu noted was Kaoru, nodded. How could these two be so stupefied by laughter, then as serious as they were?

Katsu took a few moments to come up with an excuse. "I need to get to class! I can't be late on my first day! A-and… I don't even know you!" He thrashed as the older lifted him up by the arm.

He managed to lift Katsu to his feet "We only need to worry about you arm. I heard you before, you're in our class. We'll explain to the teacher." Kaoru hooked his arm with one of Katsu's and the older his other arm.

Katsu was dragged like this to the nurse, left to feel the blood trickling down his lip, and pooling in his cheeks. Why him? Why now?

* * *

><p>After reaching the nurse's office, the twins had told the nurse of his injury. She said that it wasn't much, but that she wanted help from Kaoru retrieving some medical supplies. The left the elder twin, and a blushing Katsu. The older twin leaned against the wall, while Katsu sat on an examination table. The two were quiet, waiting for Kaoru and the nurse to return from their search.<p>

"Hey… Uh… Excuse me?" Katsu murmured, trying to use his bangs to hide the painted blush on his face. The boy turned to him and nodded, telling Katsu he was listening. "Even though I've been a burden to you, I've yet to learn your name… Could you tell me, if you don't mind?"

He smiled sweetly, and the strawberry blonde looked away embarrassingly. "My name's Hitachiin Hikaru. I overheard you before, we're apparently in the same classes for most of the day, along with Kaoru. Oh, and what's your name?"

Katsu looked back and him, and managing with only a light blush, to mewl his name quietly. "Yamaoka Katsu."

Hikaru frowned. "Well your very quiet at the moment. Something wrong?" Katsu shook his head response. Why was his heart beating the way it was? It was so loud, he was afraid the other boy could hear it. And his palms were getting sweaty… They don't usually do that.

He tried to ignore it by simply wiping his hands on his pants, but the salt drops continued to persistently form on his palms. What was wrong with him? He was feeling nervous all of a sudden. Was it because of Hikaru? It could be… He wanted to make a good impression on the newly met boy. The first impression the other had probably made was that he was a stupid klutz…

"Are you sure? You seem sweaty, and your face is red…" Hikaru put his hand to the strawberry blonde's head, and felt it as if taking his temperature. He hummed before he leaned up, placing his forehead to Katsu's.

Katsu tried to restrain his blush. _He was only taking my temperature, and here I am blushing like some sort of pervert…_ Katsu mentally scolded himself for acting the way that he did.

"Your warm… I think you have a fever. Do you want me to ask that nurse to send you home?" Katsu shook his head once more. _I'm feeling a bit dizzy… I just need to calm down. But when he stares at me like that… It feels like his eyes are burning into my skin! _As Katsu felt he was about to die from Hikaru's amber orbs staring, a similar figure and the nurse walked in with a small, plastic container and a little plastic tube.

"Yamaoka-san, I'd like to apply this medical disinfectant to your mouth, and if you can take the capsules, some pain-killers." The gentle-voiced nurse calmed Katsu down, if only a little from Hikaru's constant staring.

"Oh. T-Thank you." Katsu smiled gratefully and the nurse walked over to a cabinet and pulling a box of medical gloves. She removed one from the box, and slid it onto her skinny right hand. Untwisting the disinfectant cap, she walked over to Katsu and squeezed a small portion of the medicine onto her index finger that was protected with a white plastic glove. She asked Katsu to open his mouth, and he did as told. She leaned toward him and began to apply the medicine to the bite mark inside his mouth.

"There we go. Your mouth should be healed in a few days. You just need to take the painkillers when you get home. Now then, your all set to go back to class." Katsu nodded, noticing that Hikaru and Kaoru eyeballing Katsu as the nurse helped him.

After a few moments of the nurse exiting the room, he spoke up to the twins. "Urm… You guys don't have to wait around here for me. I'm fine on my own now."

"I told Kaoru that you felt like you had a fever, but didn't want to go home. We want to wait here for you." Hikaru smiled like he had before and Katsu's heart skipped a beat.

"Usually I'm the only one, but Hikaru here's being a bit nice today." Kaoru smiled just as Hikaru had, but the affect wasn't the same. It made Kaoru blush like Hikaru's smile had, but nothing more. Hikaru had made his heart race and his body felt numb. He would become dizzy and he didn't know what he was doing. _What the hell's wrong with me… My body keeps acting on it's own… I-I don't like it!_

"W-we should get back to class. We're going to be scolded if we're late." Katsu said while sliding off of the examination table. He followed behind the twins to the third English room. When they entered, students had stared in their direction, and even the teacher was staring.

The teacher dropped the piece of chalk being used for the board, and dusted the dusty substance on his pants. "Hitachiin brothers… Yamaoka-san… What is your excuse?" He demanded, and Katsu shyly stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Sensei… I had gotten hurt and Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun had directed me to the nurse. I take responsibility for our tardiness." Katsu murmured, a faint blush painting his cheeks. He didn't like announcing this in front of his whole class, which he hadn't even known anyone in.

The teacher sighed, and sat down in his rolling chair. He rested his head on his hand, and his elbow on the arm of the chair. "I'll talk with you later. Please introduce yourself to the class, you can take a seat at the back once you are finished." He sighed once more at the girls who gushed as the twins walked by.

Bowing, Katsu began his introduction. "My name is Yamaoka Katsu. I'm kind of an airhead, so… P-please take care of me…" He muttered, starting to the back seat that he was before directed to. Apparently, someone who already hadn't liked Katsu extended their foot in the blonde's path, causing his statement about himself being an "airhead" show true.

He tripped again, his things spilling from his hands and banging his head on the floor. Tears began to form once more in the corner of his eyes as pain was sharply stabbed into his body. Everyone began to laugh at him. With the back of his hand, he wiped the tears, and felt a warm hand gently placed on his back. Sure enough, it was Hikaru and Katsu's face burned red. _Damn it… My impression on him must still be that I'm a horrible klutz…_

Standing up, Hikaru helped Katsu do the same by pulling him up from underneath his arm. Katsu blinked as he was lifted from the ground. Was he really this light? "H-Hikaru-kun? Urm… P-please put me down. Y-your making a scene." Katsu squirmed uncomfortably as Hikaru set him down. Looking at it now, Katsu was small compared to Hikaru. His head just reached the bottom of Hikaru's breast pocket.

"Who tripped him?" Hikaru murmured, not wanting to see the same boy bleed twice… But why? Hikaru himself didn't know. The seriousness in his voice had caused the laughter to die down, but a few giggles and chuckles still roamed.

"Hikaru-kun, it's fine. I just tripped on my own, you don't need to worry." Katsu tried to reassure Hikaru, but he didn't know why he was acting as he did. There was a twinge in his chest, and the blonde felt a little happy, but he then remembered the current situation.

The ginger haired boy shook his head. "Someone tripped you, and I saw it. I don't want to see you hurt again." Some girls gushed at the way Hikaru spoke to the other male, and the boys just stared. Katsu felt like dropping dead,

The bell rang for the period to end, and Katsu quickly gather his things from the floor and dashed out. _Shit… Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are the only people that I know and I've already made a horrible impression on everyone. What the hell's wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Woot woot! I got it done. And this is a revised version because I realized that I made so many mistakes before. I loved writing this, and I know that it was longer than the "Voice" chapters. In Microsoft Works Word Processor, this added up to four pages, and "Voice" chapters were about three pages long. That may take a little while, considering I hide my stories on a flash drive to keep the graphic things from my dad, and I had left it at my nana's. It had most of chapter three on it, I just have to remember to grab it the next time I'm there.<strong>

**Please review! Questions, comments, compliments, criticism, and corrections are all welcomed.**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**This is just to inform you all that I will be moving accounts. This is due to the fact that my writing abilites have increased a lot, if not, only a little, but I have decided to re-write the stories that have been posted on this account. These versions, as well as this account, will still be here, for those of you who like these better, but the revised versions will be posted on my new account, **

**Thanks for your understanding,**

**Bell**


End file.
